


Whispers in the rain

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demiboy Character, Fluff Defense Force Challenge, M/M, Trans Male Character, neji is asexual because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: 'Now both of them were just staring at each other, a thick silence in the air as their faces were red and the blankets covered them both.Neji noted he was extremely conscious of how close their hands were, how short the distance between them was. It was weird, they had kissed already. Why, then, was resting with the other such an awkward action?'
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Whispers in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> trans neji best neji

The smell of rain had been strong since the early morning. The skies had been gray, dark with the thunders roaring between the clouds- but they didn't had any mission. They hadn't been able to be together with their beloved for weeks, only meeting when they were on missions or for training; Neji wasn't going to throw the day away just for a tiny storm, they told themselves.

Well. The storm wasn't  _ 'tiny' _ . At first, a couple of wild raindrops fell once he was at Lee's house, but nothing else... the lighting had been tuned down with the music they played during the afternoon, while they danced and laughed and sometimes stepped into each other's feet, making them laugh again.

Their shared joy muted down the thunder and wind from the outside, and now, a flood wouldn't let Neji leave. If they opened the door, all the water would go inside- and he wasn't going to ruin Lee's house. Maybe he had never spent the night there, but. They had been dating for a couple of weeks, still discovering another face of the other, both inexperienced on the subject of romance.

They thought it was okay to stay. Lee was the _nicest_ person Neji knew- had been extremely supportive once he came out, twice, to him. Once as asexual, once as demiboy. And his boyfriend had just smiled and hugged him, telling them that he still loved them, that Neji was still Neji and that's the only thing that mattered.

The brunet always felt warm in presence of Lee. He was, truly, a piece of the sun.

"I'll have to stay", they said, placing their hair behind his ears as he talked. "Do you have extra blankets?"

"Yeah, what for?", Lee asked instead, starting to prepare their meal, confusion showing through his gaze.

"For me."

The taijutsu master looked at him completely then, tilting his head to the side. He let the food cooking before going to sit with his partner.

"... I thought you were going to sleep with me", Lee mumbled, scratching his hair. "We're dating, and never did that, so-"

"I'm asexual, Lee. I don't want to sleep with you", Neji argued, looking at their boyfriend at the eye. "... you are  _ very _ attractive, okay? I just don't like sex."

The black haired boy denied with his head, scratching his hair at the same time. He placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, a shy smile on his face.

"I, um... I meant cuddling", Lee mumbled, looking away. There was a soft blush decorating his cheeks. "I know you're not interested on  _ 'that' _ , I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to, okay?"

"Okay. I accept cuddling. It sounds nice."

Lee's blush disappeared once a big grin was formed on his mouth, accompanied by a short nod. He hugged the brunet, affectionate as always ( _ not that Neji didn't like that _ ), and then went to serve the food.  They ate soba in silence, looking at some news channel without paying much attention to it- all that they managed to caught was that the storm wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Neji was going to stay there for a couple of days, probably. He felt nervous, feeling strange at not spending the night at the compound- this was probably the first time they went to someone's else house to sleep. It was weird, but they loved Lee and so didn't thought much more.

Except that, he couldn't sleep on his robes. They had to use their boyfriend's clothes to sleep- oversized for him, and still comfortable.

... he may or may not have stolen ( _ with Lee's permission _ ) a shirt or two. They were all with different shades of green, but they were comfy.

Neji had to go to take his binder off, and then he would be ready to rest for the night. He still felt nervous, more at noticing his boyfriend slept only in shorts- their cheeks heated up yet they said nothing as their laid down on the bed, under the blankets.

Now both of them were just staring at each other, a thick silence in the air as their faces were red and the blankets covered them both.

Neji noted he was extremely conscious of how close their hands were, how short the distance between them was.  It was weird, they had kissed already. Why, then, was resting with the other such an awkward action? They weren't going to do anything that wasn't actually sleep, but the atmosphere was still weird.

What were they supposed to do? Looking at Lee was a pleasant activity, yet he felt like he needed to do something else. They just... Couldn't think on what action they should do. Then, he thought his nervousness was for nothing. They had hugged countless of times before, they just never shared a bed with this... intimacy. Never shared a bed if it wasn't when they were still Genin, resting on inns during long missions.

"Neji", the black haired boy whispered, extending an arm towards them while remaining under the blankets. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I just like your name."

Lee used the moment of distraction to hug him, with a tiny smile decorating his face. Neji noticed his plan too late, shyly returning the one-arm embrace. Then Lee wrapped him with his other arm.  And the brunet found themselves hearing the taller boy's heartbeats on his ear, a warmth invading their chest and face in a way that the blankets could never replicate.

The brunet felt weird, but not in a bad way. After all, they had never cuddled until that night- the strangeness of the gesture was expected. Neji just wasn't mentally prepared for it.

But he didn't argue about it, he just continued looking at Lee with a soft smile on their lips, looking at his muscled arms and chest... then they observed his scars, that covered a huge amount of his skin; some were lighter, older, with years of age.

And there were some newer ones, as the life of a shinobi was full of danger and pain- they always got up and continued to fight, because giving up wasn't something Team Gai did.

The brunet noticed an... odd shaped mark under his boyfriend's chest, almost as if it was done on purpose. Like Lee would actually stand still to receive the blade of a sharp sword- it probably wasn't that. 

"How did you got those scars?", they mumbled, their eyes closing thanks to the warmth from the taller boy. It was hard to ignore the tiredness, on their embrace.

"I have a lot of scars, my dear rival", Lee replied, a soft smile appearing on his face. "You have to be more specific."

"The ones on your chest... what happened there?"

Neji could feel the muscles of his lover tensing all at the same time, could feel him holding his breath. The Hyuga frowned, looking at him in the eye now, holding the gaze with a silent curiosity.

"Um, em... I don't know how to explain this", the black haired boy admitted, smiling nervously. "I don't want you getting mad at me for-"

"Lee, I can't get mad at you. Is something wrong?"

Lee inhaled deeply, unconsciously holding them closer to his chest, biting his lower lip and with eyes closed. Neji placed a hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him now, as they could sense how nervous he was.

"It's... I'm like you. But I never told you, even if I knew- I'm sorry, Neji. I should've said something, I know! I just... it never came up, okay?", Lee admitted, looking at his lover once again, guilt painted all over his face. "I'm sorry. Those scars are from my top surgery..."

"You are trans?", the Hyuga asked with a serious expression, now with their hands over each of Lee's cheeks.

"Yeah...", was all their boyfriend whispered, a shaky sigh coming from his mouth.

Then Neji got closer to him, his pale gaze taking in all his factions. And their lips were entwined, at a soft pace and with all the warmth a kiss could give. Lee was still shaking softly, but the brunet squeezed his cheeks, trying to reassure him.  When they separated, Neji rested their face on their boyfriend's chest, calmness covering his eyes and smile.

"I'm trans too. What a coincidence", they exclaimed, covering themselves again. "My boyfriend is like me. That's so  _ cool _ ."

The taller boy froze with his words, but the expression from his face crossed from fear to the purest form of joy in a matter of ten seconds. The hug Neji got was almost rib-breaking, had they not trained together and they became immune to his strong affection.

Both of them grew silent after that exchange, listening to the rain hitting the roof with heaviness. Lee had one hand on Neji's hair, caressing it as if it would shatter with a wrong movement.

Honestly, they loved the gesture, growing sleepier with every heartbeat. The rain and the affection were hypnotic and soon, Neji fell asleep on Lee's arms for the first time of many to come.

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel my inspiration


End file.
